


Ride home

by L0verb0yAngel



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Billy Hargrove x male reader, Car Sex, M/M, Riding, billy hargrove smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 17:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0verb0yAngel/pseuds/L0verb0yAngel
Summary: Reader is left stuck in the rain after his brother can’t pick him up, so he calls his boyfriend. (Set after events of starcourt, with Billy surviving obvs)
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/You
Kudos: 32





	Ride home

I've been dying to write this for a while now,,   
Reader is stuck in the pouring rain with no ride home, so he calls up his boyfriend to pick him up. When reader says they're freezing cold , Billy has the perfect way to warm him up.   
Smut!! this is after the July 4 incident, with Billy surviving obvs. Billy has scars from the attack, and he's nervous about showing reader them.   
2500 words:>  
—

"Jonothan please, it's pouring out here.." Y/N let out a groan as he leant against the pay phone box, teeth chattering from the freezing cold. "Y/N I'm sorry I can't, I've got work.." Y/N groaned at his brother's words, pushing his wet hair out of his face. "Fine.. I'll see you at home" he muttered, hanging up the phone with a sigh. He couldn't walk home in this weather, he could already feel himself getting sick from the cold. Feeling around in his pocket, he pulled out the last change he had, shoving it into the pay phone. When the phone picked up Y/N let out a breath of relief, he really didn't want to be stuck to walk home. 

"Billy- I need you to pick me up, Jonothan is at work and mom is busy and it's pouring out here and I don't have an umbrella and-" " where are you?" Billy cut Y/N off, slipping his jacket on and grabbing his keys. "I'm outside the library.." Y/N let out a sneeze, silently cursing himself and his weak immune system. "Please hurry.." 

"I'll be there soon, try not to freeze to death till I get there" Billy hung up the phone, shaking his head. Of course Y/N would get stuck out in this weather. By the time Billy got to the library Y/N was completely soaked and shaking from head to toe, arms wrapped tightly around himself. Billy pulled up next to him, rolling down the window. "You look like a drowned rat" he gave a slight smirk, watching Y/N as he climbed into the passenger seat. "Still hot though" 

Y/N playfully rolled his eyes, leaning over to kiss Billy before he did his belt. "Feel like one too.. I'm absolutely soaked" he groaned a little, wet clothes sticking to your skin was not a pleasant feeling. As Billy started the drive back to his house he placed a hand on Y/N's thigh, keeping his eyes on the road. "God, I'm freezing.." Y/N mumbled, rubbing his hands together to try and warm himself up as much as he could. "I know what'll warm you up real quick.." Billy let his eyes go to the mirror, looking at Y/N through the reflection. 

"Oh yeah, and where are we supposed to go, huh? Will's got some friends over for a sleepover or something and I doubt your place is empty" Y/N shook his head a little, swatting at Billy's hand as it traveled up his thigh. "Who said we gotta wait till we get home?" He shrugged, keeping his hand on Y/N's thigh as he took a turn that definitely didn't lest to Y/N's house. "What are you gonna do, just pull over on the side of the road?" Y/N let out a laugh, looking over at Billy. 

"Yeah, pretty much" Billy have another shrug, squeezing Y/N's thigh gently. "You can't be serious-" Y/N huffed a little at the thigh squeeze, swatting Billy's hand again. "As a heart attack" honestly Y/N wasn't surprised, this wouldn't be the first time they had messed around in Billy's car and he was sure it wouldn't be the last, but it had always been after dark, when the chances of being caught were slim. "What if someone catches us" he bit his lip a little, spreading his legs ever so slightly as Billy's hand continued to travel up his leg, inching closer and closer to his crotch. 

Billy shrugged yet again, and Y/N swore if he did it a fourth time he was going to lose his mind. "Then I'll beat them up till they promise not to talk, plus, no one is out in this weather" Billy took another turn, bringing them down a dirt road that lead towards the forest. He was right, there seemed to be a storm coming, no one wanted to be out in this rain, so the chance they would get caught was low, but Y/N still worried. "If someone catches us, you're in deep shit" he muttered, looking over at Billy again once he finally stopped the car. They were in a clearing, far enough away that no one could see the Camaro unless they were really looking, and as soon as they'd taken off their seatbelts they were moving to the back seat, Y/N letting out a quiet yelp as he was pinned under Billy. 

Y/N didn't have much time to think about that before Billy pressed their lips together, sliding his hands under Y/N's wet shirt to push it off his body. When the kiss broke so that Y/N could fully slip out of his shirt, he let out a quiet giggle, bringing a hand up to cup Billy's face. "Someone's eager" he smirked, arching his head back a little as Billy moved to kiss at his neck. "Can't help it, it's been way too long since we've done anything" he mumbled against Y/N's skin, hands moving down to strip him of his saturated jeans. It had been two weeks, which had to be a new abstinence record for them, because they rarely went a couple days without doing something. They'd both just been so busy lately, they'd hardly been able to even see each other. 

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just been so busy at home getting ready to move and everything.." Y/N sighed, running a hand through Billy's hair as he trailed kisses down his chest and stomach. Moving was the last thing he wanted to do, but after everything that had happened on the fourth, he knew it was probably for the best, even if that meant that he'd be seeing a lot less of his boyfriend. "I still don't get why you can't just stay here with me.." Billy presses a final kiss just above the waistline of Y/N's boxers before he moved to slide those off too, adding them to the pile of wet clothes that lay on the ground. "I told you, I can't yet, not till I finish high school. It's only one more year, then I can come back and be with you for good, instead of just stupid weekend visits.." Y/N let his eyes slip shut as Billy's hand wrapped around his growing hard on, a soft, quiet moan slipping past his lips at the feeling. 

"I don't wanna wait a year though" Billy moved back up to kiss at Y/N's neck again as he slowly jerked him off, beginning to cover his neck with hickeys. Seeing Y/N without them for once was odd and somewhat uncomfortable for the both of them. "You can just keep going to school here.." the one year age difference between them was really pissing them off now. "You- you know I can't. Not after what happened, people will talk.." Y/N let moans slip out between his words, bucking his hips up into his fist. "They know what happened" 

There wasn't a person in Hawkins who didn't know the details, Y/N was surprised Billy was able to stay after all of it. They didn't like to think about that night too much, the scars that Billy still carried from it all were enough of a reminder. Billy knew that Y/N was right, staying here now wasn't a realistic option, even coming back next year would be risky. "You know I'm gonna call you every day though, right? You'll get sick of me pretty quick.." Y/N brought a hand up to hold Billy's cheeks again as he looked down at him, and Billy let out a laugh, shaking his head. "I could never get sick of you" he murmured, pressing his lips against Y/N's again as he blindly reached for the glove box to pull something out. 

After a few moments of fumbling, he finally pulled back to reveal what he'd grabbed, and Y/N couldn't help but roll his eyes. Of course Billy just had lube in his car, was he really surprised. "Why am I not surprised" he shook his head a little, spreading his legs more as Billy slid in between them. "I don't hear you complaining though" Billy smirked, pressing a kiss to each of Y/N's thighs as he slowly worked a slicked up finger into him. Y/N bit his lip at the feeling, a quiet whine leaving his mouth. He really had missed this, even if it was stupidly risky. Pretty soon, Y/N had his legs over Billy shoulders, moaning out as he slipped in a second finger and curled them to rub at the spot that made Y/N's insides turn to mush. He'd missed seeing his boyfriend so blissed out like this underneath him, his moans were to die for. 

Pulling away from Y/N, Billy reached for his belt, tilting his head a little as Y/N sat up and placed a hand over his, letting out a quiet "wait". "Do you wanna stop? I can just drive you home if you're really worried" Billy might have waited two weeks for this, but there was absolutely no way he'd do anything to Y/N if he didn't want it. "No- no I want to, I just.." Y/N shuffled closer, nudging Billy back till he was pressed against the side of car. "I wanna ride you.." he shrugged, hands fumbling with Billy's belt. The confession made Billy let out a quiet groan, hands instantly going to hold his boyfriends hips. He definitely wasn't going to object to that. Once Y/N had finally gotten rid of Billy's jeans and boxers, he slid into his lap, wrapping a hand around his dick and leaning up to press their lips together as he slowly lowered himself till their skin was flush together. Y/N gave himself a few moments to adjust, running his hands over Billy's clothed chest. He hadn't let Y/N see him shirtless since the events at starcourt. He couldn't even bring himself to look at the scars, he didn't even want to know how Y/N would react. 

After a minute or so, Y/N finally lifted his hips up, only to drop them back down, moaning as he did so. He quickly picked up a steady pace, one hand tangled in Billy's curls as he bounced on his dick. Neither of them spoke for a good few minuets, the only sounds filling the car being their moans grunts and pants, and the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin. Moments like these were something both of them lived for, moments when it felt, even if just for a minuet, that they were the only two people in the world, both of them focused on showing the other how much they loved them. 

Breaking from a heated kiss, Billy brought a hand down to wrap around Y/N's neglected cock, swirling his thumb around the head before dipping it in the slit. Y/N only moaned, laying his head in the crook of Billy's shoulder as he focused on bucking up into his fist and pushing his hips back. While he continued to whine and moan, he absentmindedly let a hand slide under Billy's shirt, and Billy tensed up, his hand stalling for a moment. Y/N was quick to pull his hand away after that, looking up at Billy with an apologetic frown. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just-" Billy shook his head, stroking Y/N's cheek. "It's fine" he mumbled, hesitating a little before he reached to tug his shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor. "You can touch them.." Y/N let his eyes wander over the various scars that Billy had been left with after the attack, hesitantly reaching out to trace his fingers over some. "Thank you, for showing me. It means a lot that you trust me this much.." he looked up at Billy with a gentle smile, cupping his cheeks and pulling him into a kiss. Billy wrapped an arm around Y/N's waist as they kissed, moving to lay him down on the seats. "I love, so fucking much, you know that right?" He murmured, sucking soft bruises along Y/N's jaw as he snapped his his hips at a pace that had Y/N writing around under him. Y/N nodded, hands running over Billy's chest as he moaned. "I love you too, I'm gonna miss you so much.." he breathed, arching his hips up and letting out a breathy "right there-" as Billy nudged that spot again hard enough to make Y/N see stars. 

Billy picked up the pace at that, wrapping one hand around Y/N's dick again. Being able to be here with Y/N was something he'd never take for granted. He knew that it was pure luck he hadn't died before the ambulance had even arrived that night, and actually surviving was something he'd never stop being grateful for. Y/N wrapped his legs around Billy's waist, pulling him even closer as he drew nearer to his finish, hands making marks along his back as he dug his nails in. "I'm close-" he breathed, releasing only moments later with a loud whine of Billy's name as he gave a particularly hard thrust. 

Billy followed quickly after, back arching as he gave a few more harsher thrusts to bring them both down from their highs. The car was filled with the sounds of their soft pants as they both recovered from their orgasms, gentle and loving kisses being shared between the both of them, plenty of I love you's being shared too. Once they both regained their breath, Y/N sat up to retrieve his wet clothes, internally cringing at the thought of having to put them back on. "I got you some of your stuff you left at my place, thought you might need them, I was right" Billy reached under the seat to reveal a fresh set of clothes, with a shirt that was most definitely not Y/N's, not that he would complain of course, he was always stealing his boyfriends shirts so he could have something that smelt like him. 

Y/N grinned, pulling Billy into another kiss. "You're the best" he smiled as he pulled away to slip on the clothes, burying his face in the shirt that smelt of cigarettes and Billy's cologne. "I know" Billy gave a small shrug, kissing the top of Y/N's head before he jumped back into the drivers seat, a hand resting on Y/N's knee again as he drove. July the fourth had given Billy a lot to be grateful for, and he wanted to make sure Y/N knew that.


End file.
